big_chungusfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Chungus 15: Project Consume
Info Project: Consume is the 13th entry in the hit video game series Big Chungus. It is published by Hello Games. It was released on the Atari 2600, Atari 5200, Atari 7200, Magnavox Odyssey, Intellivision, Colecovision, NES, SNES, Nintendo 64, GameCube, Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 1, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo switch, GameBoy, Gameboy Color, Gameboy Advance, Virtual Boy, Bally Astrocade, DS, DSI, 3ds, PSVita, PlayStation portable, sega mega drive, sega genesis, Sega Saturn, Sega Dreamcast, Atari Jaguar, Nintendo 64 dd, Mobile, pc, and Philips CD-I. (even Virtual Boy 2 but Everybody Doesn't even care about that)(minus a lot of those.) ☀ Reception A few were sold. and those things It did quite nice. and stuff. Story (spoilers!) Shrek (from big chungus III) has been plotting to get his revenge on big chungus. shortly after the events of big chungus III, his friend Goku died from wounds given by big chungus when he was on his mission to defeat xander cage. he had gathered the parts to build a trans-dimensional summoning machine. He plans to use it to create an army and bring back Goku. He starts summoning an army of shreks and gokus. To finish off his army, he summons the evil Bigger Chungus. Before he can get any further, he is caught in the act by Roblox Girl, who had just returned from a vacation to the mushroom kingdom for some reason. She figured out what was happening, and secretly found a defect in the build of the machine. She knew that if she destroyed the machine, she would be destroyed too. (sad dramatic anime happy memories flashback thingy) She picks up a rock and starts smashing it. Shrek notices and his eyes grow wide and runs as fast as he can away. Finally, the machine starts to fall apart, and starts to glow. Roblox Girl closes her eyes and tears run down her cheek. Shrek keeps running without looking back. The machine implodes. ''swoosh. ''it goes in, then BANG! Explodes in a huge tower of flame. Shrek is pushed out super hard and lands in a tree. He smirks. His machine was destroyed, but his army survived, they were far enough away. A huge hand comes out from the trees. It belongs to the huge Bigger Chungus. Shrek steps on and points toward a nearby city and does an evil laugh, knowing that his reign of terror has begun. Big Chungus is sitting in his hole watching the news on his tv. It is covering the recent huge explosion. Big Chungus spots his friend in a short clip of the program. He quickly realizes her fate. He jumps off of his couch and the floor boards creak loudly. He goes up the stairs and out of his hole. He (slowly) runs toward the site of the explosion. He reaches the site and somehow slips past the police. He finds the wreckage of Shrek's machine. Without thought he searches through the rusty parts and pieces. He eventually finds his friend's charred body. Big Chungus is filled with sorrow. He picks up the body and sobs. All goes quiet as his fat body jiggles and jiggles quite well. A cold hand goes onto Big Chungus' shoulder. He jumps and almost drops the body. He turns around to see a short, hooded figure. The hooded figure makes a gesture with his hand to tell Big Chungus to put the body down. He recluctantly complies. The hooded figure takes his hood off to reveal himself to be Ugandan Knuckles. Big Chungus is very suprised and confused. Ugandan Knuckles died years and years ago! (Big Chungus: the pre-sequel) Ugandan Knuckles says that he is actually Ugandan Knucles from another reality, the reality of Bigger Chungus. In his reality, he survived Thanos' attack but Big Chungus did not. Ugandan Knuckles then joined a band of wizard dudes. Among him was his reality's version of Olmer Food, and a guy named Thad. (and many more...) Thad apparently left mysteriously one night. Being Wizard Dudes, the wizard dudes knew of the good that Big Chungus would bring to their world if he survived. They all came to an agreement that they wanted to try to bring Big Chungus back. They used a spell but did it wrong and created Bigger Chungus. Big Chungus is still shocked, but Ugandan Knuckles understands. The police start walking their direction. Ugandan Knuckles quickly creates a bubble around them that makes them invisible. Ugandan Knuckles continues his story, but whispers. He says that after many, many futile battles with Bigger Chungus, they almost gave up. But Ugandan Knuckles had a vision that a portal would appear and there would be a chance to stop Bigger Chungus, and it involved Big Chungus, and it would happen the day after in their version of Jack's convenience store. (that Jack did not abandon) Ugandan Knuckles crept out and waited all night for the portal to appear. Finally, when it opened, he jumped in right away and started searching for Big Chungus. Big Chungus and Ugandan Knuckles quietly creep back to Big Chungus' hole. Dogdog was there, because he moved in with Big Chungus when he couldn't pay for his apartment. (because dogs can definetly have apartments) Ugandan Knuckles says that they need to gather many people to help defeat Bigger Chungus. Big Chungus makes some phone calls, and later (normal) knuckles, tiny PP, waluigi, and even Chungus come over to Big Chungus' hole. Also, somehow weird Piranha Plant that doesn't have to do with anything is there too. They discuss their plan. (battle with bigger chungus) Bigger Chungus collapses onto a building. His eyes slowly close as he breathes his last breaths. Enraged, Shrek runs away. Big Chungus and friends give eachother some quite nice high fives, and cheer. But in the midst of their celebration, there is some strange rumbling coming from Bigger Chungus. The body starts shaking and "glitching." Ugandan Knuckles realizes something - They have disrupted the time-space continuum! Killing a Big Chungus changed the timeline and stuff or something. He explains this to the rest of the team, but is cut off when he turns to dust! "glitchy" portals appear everywhere and the team is split in two as they are sucked into the portals. (now big chungus and friends must stop shrek and stuff.) amiibo This game has amiibo functionality on the systems that amiibo work on. Putting a Big Chungus series amiibo in will unlock a special hat for Big Chungus related to the character. Trivia * Project: consume will have the darkest stroyline in the series. * The villains from Big Chungus: infinite and Big Chungus III: Return of Xander Cage return in this game. * If you slap someone while the game is started up, you will be given infinite lives, but only during the 2,026,200,0005th level. Category:Canon Games Category:Games